DJ Octavio
DJ Octavio is the final boss and main antagonist of the Splatoon ''videogame series. He is the leader of the Octarian Army. Although he is the overall Big Bad of the series, Commander Tartar could be seen as the Bigger Bad of the series, being far more dangerous than Octavio. Appearance Octavio appears as an octopus with a golden crown. Two of his tentacles are crossed and two are holding wasabi roots, and the other four are used as legs. Octavio does not fight hand-to-hand, instead opting to use a giant mecha that resembles a DJ podium. History ''Splatoon Octavio's stage begins with Cap'n Cuttlefish tied up warning the player character (Agent 3) not to come any further. Once the player takes a few steps forward towards the Great Zapfish, Octavio's machine sucks it up and he starts scratching the records on his turntable. The boss fight against DJ Octavio has five phases. Each phase has Octavio launch the machine's fists at the player, which must be reflected by splatting them in order to knock him back. Once Octavio is knocked back far enough, he will launch a large missile that needs to be splat-reflected three times in order to move on to the next phase. (Yes, the missile gets faster the more it's reflected.) Unlike most other tennis bosses, Octavio will not stop shooting his other weapons while you're reflecting the missile. *The first phase starts off with Octorpedoes that home in slightly on the player. *The second phase adds a Killer Wail attack to the mix, which is a one-hit-kill unless you have armor. *The third phase will add small soccer-ball-like projectiles that will spawn lower-ranking Octarian troops if not destroyed. *The fourth and fifth phase don't add any new weapons, but they presumably increase Octavio's rate of fire and change up the patterns. After missiling Octavio four times, the music will change to a song sung by the Squid Sisters (the real identity of Agents 1 and 2), prompting Cuttlefish to break out of his bonds. After the fifth hit, Octavio will fly out of his machine, and one shot will send him flying back into it, causing it to self-destruct in a spray of ink. ''Splatoon 2'' DJ Octavio returns as the final boss in the Single-Player campaign of Splatoon 2. When the level starts, DJ Octavio has brainwashed Callie and uses her to help him fight the player. DJ Octavio has three phases instead of five and it remains similar to the first Splatoon. Phase one starts with DJ Octavio throwing punches while the prayer tries to ink them back. Occasionally, his punches will be to fast to ink and have to be dodged. After a couple of punches inked back to him, he will pop out of his mech and the player will have to ink him. Once they do that, he will start firing 'Calamari Bombs'. If the player does not get rid of the calamari bombs, they will turn into spirals of Purple Ink which cannot be swam through. DJ Octavio can also use his mech as an Ink Shower which will make the mech go really fast and leave a huge trail of Purple Ink behind. Another attack of Octavio is a Bomb Rush, as he uses Splat Bombs. Once he is popped enough times, he will enter Phase two. Phase two begins with Marie using a Splat Charger on Callie to get rid of the 'Hypno-Shades' Octavio put on her. The Phase is similar to the previous one, though Octavio will be much more faster with his attacks, he also throws out more Calamari Bombs. The bombs he uses for the Bomb Rush are Suction Bombs. Ink Octavio once and enter the Final Phase. Phase three begins with Callie getting her memory back and joining Marie, DJ Octavio gets mad and starts to fly away with his mech. Sheldon then equips the player with the Rainmaker and then a Launch Pad appears. The pad takes the player to a giant circle of Ink Rails where DJ Octavio is. Use the Rainmaker to make the punches hit DJ Octavio and jump over the un-inkable punches. Once the player hit him enough times, Octavio's Mech will fall down and you'll to jump on with the Rainmaker to win the battle. Trivia *DJ Octavio's dialogue varies depending on region. The North American version has the hammy DJ-pun-filled banter we all know and love, while the European and Japanese versions have fairly generic final boss dialogue. *After defeating Octavio, he is trapped in a snow globe in front of Cuttlefish's shed. Shooting at it causes Octavio to recoil. *When re-fighting DJ Octavio, his dialogue and Agents 1 and 2's dialogue change. *DJ Octavio is the only boss in Splatoon who takes more hits to defeat rather than three. Category:Kidnapper Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Greedy Category:Imprisoned Category:Elderly Category:Non-Action Category:Male Category:Big Bads Category:Aliens Category:Game Bosses Category:Thief Category:Wrathful Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil from the past Category:Possessor Category:Friend of the hero Category:Totalitarians Category:Military Category:Propagandists